


I'm Stuck In The Dark (But You're My Flashlight)

by Existential



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, I think there should be a trigger warning, Kevin's Stream, M/M, be careful, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential/pseuds/Existential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was streaming, and Aleks was bored so he had decided to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Stuck In The Dark (But You're My Flashlight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, my best friend Jake also helped with this, so shoutout to him. I apologize if it's terribly written as I was writing it at 3:00 AM while listening to Kevin's sad stream and trying not to cry too hard. Also yes, the title is a lyric of Jessie J's song 'Flashlight', it kind of fit so.

Aleksandr had been sitting in his room, slightly bored and watching his best friend's--Kevin's--stream. The stream was going to be wrapped up with a Q&A. Aleks was a bit tired, but he kept watching Kevin speak anyway, he could call in and say he was tired or something. Jordan wouldn't mind. Aleks' thoughts had been interrupted by Kevin reading one particular question "Why doesn't Aron drive you places?"

"Because our car- Well..his car was totaled when we got in the car accident while going to get breakfast." Kevin said while staring straight into his webcam. "Aand I was hospitalized because I was on the impact side when we got t-boned, and I was the only one injured, and I should've died. But the car died, and that's what matters."

He's damn right that's what matters, he didn't want to even think about Kevin dying. He'd have a breakdown. He swears he'd have a breakdown. Aleks watched the stream and chuckled at some parts. "We're gonna uh. .Change the music." Kevin clicked the music off, and changed it to a soft piano. Aleks' smile dropped slightly, this music was sad. Really sad. He didn't trust it. He had a bad feeling, very bad feeling. "We're in serious questions mode, chat." Kevin said, looking down for a minute before looking back at the chat. Aleks looked at Kevin's eyes, he thought they looked sad. Aleksandr's stomach formed knots as another viewer asked

'Kevin why do you seem depressed, I'm worried.' "Because I was diagnosed as depressed, and I try not to let that effect what I do. Because I enjoy what I do and I genuinely love doing what I do." Aleks sighed and ran his hands through his hair and continued to stare at his computer screen, continued to listen to Kevin's advice toward his viewers. . .When did Kevin get so philosophical? As Kevin gave relationship advice to one of his viewers, Aleks heard his voice crack, Oh. .Oh no. The Russian bit his lip, hoping that this wasn't about to happen. This is not about to happen right now.

"So I'm probably going to cry, talking about this." Aleks' bite intensified, silently hoping he wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to take it, he thought to himself, running a hand through his currently messy hair. Quickly, when people started asking questions, Aleks found out that Kevin gave very. .very good and meaningful advice. . and fuck, was that a tear coming from his eye right now? The Russian wiped at his eye, sniffed and sighed.

"You will not be happy, doing the same thing that you came here to fix. If it were something that was so easy then everyone would do it. If it was easy everyone would do it, and nobody would need me." No. No that's bullshit. Fuck that. Tears fell onto Aleks' keyboard, he began to type in the twitch chat

immortalhd: fuck you kevin, i'd need you

Kevin looked at the chat for a brief moment, looking at the words Aleks had hesitantly typed. "We got. .We got immortalhd in the chat everybody. And Aleks. ." he looked straight into the camera, at the Russian. "No you wouldn't. I guarantee, if fixing yourself. .if fixing all of your problems were so easy you wouldn't." Aleks bit the inside of his cheek, **hard**. He typed once again

immortalhd: fine if you think i'm lying i'm fucking coming over to scream it in your face right now.

Kevin looked at his computer once again and he laughed softly, as loads of people in his chat were asking Aleks to give Kevin a hug when he gets there, however Aleks had not seen these messages, having left his desk as soon as he typed that message. He wiped his eyes and began to get dressed, putting on a new pair of pants, and a plain black t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and left his house, getting into his car and starting it. Aleksandr knew Kevin's address exactly, he had to drive Aron home a few times, so he had memorized it so that the male didn't have to always tell him where to go. The Russian put his head on the wheel, breathing out and beginning his drive there.

It was 1:30 in the morning, and Aleks was driving to his best friend's home to somehow prove to him that he was needed. Aleksandr needed Kevin more than anything and when Kevin had said that no one would need him, he got so angry and he was so sure that his heart had stopped for a few seconds. Forty-five minutes, that's how long it took for Aleks to get there, get his key that Kevin had given to him long ago, and unlock the door. Kevin hadn't been paying attention to outside noises, he was focusing on giving people in his chat advice and holding back his tears.

Aleks looked to Kevin's room, setting down his keys. He ran a hand through his hair, opening Kevin's door, and while he was still unnoticed, he quickly turned Kevin's chair to face him. The whole stream watched as Aleks cupped Kevin's face before he had time to protest, and smashed their lips together. Kevin was surprised by the sudden feeling of soft lips on his own, but he did not fight it. He just. .let it happen. Aleksandr pulled back, his teary eyes looking into Kevin's.

"I need you more than anything, Kevin. .I. ." He was getting choked up, fuck.

"I **love** you Kevin. More than anything, more than anyone." Kevin froze, unable to process the words that had just left Aleksandr's mouth. "You. . what?" Aleks' tongue ran over his lips as he said once again. "I. Love. You." Kevin had heard it the first time, he just needed to make sure. .To make sure that Aleks wasn't just playing with his feelings, to make sure that he hadn't just heard what he wanted to hear from him.

Kevin moved a hand to his mouse to end his stream, and he made sure it was off before taking off his headset and locking his lips together with the Russian's.

"I love you too. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments, Kudos is also appreciated. I love you.


End file.
